1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a remote control system for adjusting a volume level of a television.
2. Description of Background
A remote control device for a television has been developed with a mute button. The mute button provides an ability to immediately cut off audio output. Further, television broadcasters transmit commercials significantly louder than regular television programs that can be undersirable to viewers.
The inventor herein has recognized that viewers often multitask while watching a television and if the mute button is utilized to completely mute the sound level during commercials, the viewer has to frequently watch the television to determine when to un-mute the television when a regular television program resumes.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved remote control system that utilizes a handheld remote control device with a partial mute button that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.